


Bachelor party

by nyongji96



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Talking
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:34:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25668274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyongji96/pseuds/nyongji96
Relationships: Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi & Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Kudos: 146





	1. Pertemuan

Seungkwan adalah orang yang paling bersemangat untuk urusan kumpul bersama malam ini, ia bahkan sudah memesan tempat untuk mereka berkumpul. Sehingga ketika tadi pagi soonyoung memberikan kabar kalau jihoon akan ikut ia sangat senang, memang seungkwan sangat ingin bertemu dengan jihoon. Berbeda dengan seokmin dan mingyu, mereka memiliki niat awal untuk berpesta dengan minum-minum, namun karena seungkwan larang dan jihoon pun ikut, akhirnya mereka pasrah saja membatalkan rencananya.

Sekitar jam 8.30 malam, seungkwan dan seokmin sudah bekumpul di apartemen mingyu. Disisi lain soonyoung sedang duduk di ruang tengah, ia sudah siap untuk pergi. Sedangkan jihoon, ia masih berada dikamarnya. Sepuluh menit lagi pikir soonyoung, ia akan mengajak jihon untuk pergi pada jam 8.40, karena perjalanan ke tempat berkumpul tidak terlalu jauh hanya sekitar 15 menit dari apartemen mereka.

Karena jihoon masih belum saja keluar, soonyoung akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengetuk pintu kamar tamu yang di tempati oleh jihoon sudah 1 minggu ini. 

“jihoon” panggil soonyoung

“iya?”

“lo udah siap belum, ayo berangkat” 

“sebentar” jihoon menjawab, di dalam kamar ia sedang memakaikan _perfume_ , sebenarnya sekitar 30 menit yang lalu pun jihoon sudah siap, ia sudah mengenakan kaos dan kardigan berwarna coklat tua. Namun, dia belum memutuskan untuk keluar, sampai akhirnya soonyoung memanggilnya, ia pun bergegas keluar dari kamar.  
Setelah melihat jihoon keluar dari kamar, soonyoung langsung mematikan televisi dan lampu serta ac di apartemen mereka. “ayo” ajaknya

Selama di mobil, tentu saja tidak ada yang bicara. Ini merupakan suasana yang paling hening selama mereka mengenal satu sama lain, ditambah lagi soonyoung kali ini tidak menghidupkan musik yang biasanya ia dengarkan

“jihoon, telpon seungkwan dong, nih pake hp gue” kata soonyoung, ia memberikan handphone-nya kepada jihoon

“hp kamu pakai password” jihoon melihat ke layar hp soonyoung yang terkunci

“kosong enam kali passwordnya”

“password bodoh” kata jihoon sambil menekan tombol 0 enam kali di hp soonyoung

“gak usah ngatain, cepet panggil seungkwan”

Jihoon pun menelpon seungkwan, ia menyalakan speaker karena soonyoung menyuruhnya. 

“ _nyong dimana? Gue udah sampe ya sama anak-anak_ “

“10 menitan lagi nyampe, eh pesenin makanan dong apa aja gue lapar, biar pas gue nyampe makanannya dah ada” kata soonyoung , hapenya masih dipegang jihoon

“ _okay, jihoon mau pesan apa? Eh dia jadi ikut kan? “ tanya seungkwan_

“aku samain sama soonyoung saja” kata jihoon menjawab 

_“ _eh, hai jihoon hehehe sampai ketemu nanti ya, makanannya ini aku pesenin sama kaya soonyoung_ " _

__

__“iya seungkwan makasih ya” jawab jihoon lagi, setelah itu panggilan ia matikan, jihoon masih memegang hp soonyoung, karena melihat soonyoung sedang fokus menyetir jadi dia inisiatif memegang hp soonyoung dulu selama perjalanan.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------_ _

__

__Sesampainya di The Edge, Jihoon langsung berkenalan dengan seungkwan, seokmin dan mingyu. Mereka berbincang dengan asik, menanyakan beberapa hal yang sebenernya itu hanya basa basi, sedangkan soonyoung ia hanya memperhatikan mereka berempat. Tak lama setelah itu pesanan mereka sampai, soonyoung langsung memakan makannya dengan lahap, karena memang dia sangat lapar, sedangkan jihoon masih menyisakan banyak makanan soalnya dia sore tadi sudah makan_ _

__

__“kalian berdua, perang dinginnya masih berlanjut ya? Dingin banget bos kek ada setan gitu lewat, nyesss” kata seokmin yang langsung diberikan tatapan tidak enak oleh soonyoung. Seungkwan langsung memukul tangan seokmin dengan keras_ _

__

__“aku mau ke toilet dulu ya” kata jihoon_ _

__

__“gue ikut” kata seungkwan. Mereka berdua pun pergi ke arah toilet, meninggalkan soonyoung, seokmin dan mingyu_ _

__

__“lo sih seok ngomong tuh main jeplak aja “ kata mingyu_ _

__

__“ya maaf keceplosan” jawab seokmin, soonyoung hanya menggelengkan kepala melihat kelakuan temannya itu, ia memaklumi karena memang tidak ada yang beres di antara dirinya, seokmin dan mingyu._ _

__

__“kenapa belum baikan sih? Gila aja 4 hari lagi kawin anjir” kata seokmin kepada soonyoung_ _

__

__“ udah ngomong sih, tapi gak nemu jalan keluar, dianya masih emosi. Ya gue juga emosi lah” soonyoung menggeserkan piring-piring kosong itu dan ia menuangkan _wine_ pada gelasnya_ _

__

__“kenapa sih emang? Coba deh cerita siapa tau kita bisa bantu, ya gak seok?” kata mingyu_ _

__

__“yoii broo” seokmin meyakinkan soonyoung untuk bercerita kepada mereka_ _

__

__“ gimana ya, gue sebenernya gak paham aja sih, kenapa gitu di masih marah aja sama gue. Padahal gue udah minta maaf, bahkan gue udah bilang kalau gue ga akan nge-seks lagi. Gue udah nepatin janji gue sama dia, apalagi coba yang dia mau. Dia masih ngehindarin gue, di ajak ngobrol juga akhirnya malah tetep aja emosi, bilang gue gak ngertiin dia lah, bilang gue egois lah. Pusing gue maunya gimana, awalnya aja gak masalahin kelakuan gue, dia yang bilang sendiri. lah baru aja 2 bulanan kan bareng gue udah kaya gini aja” cerita soonyoung panjang lebar_ _

__

__“hmm menarik” kata seokmin yang sedang memegangi dagunya_ _

__

__“dia ada bilang apa lagi gitu tentang lo? Jujur gue juga belum nemu nih titiknya dimana” mingyu meminta penjelasan lebih_ _

__

__“ ya dia kemaren bilang, katanya sekarang keadaannya udah beda, dia bilang gue gak bisa liat, apa coba yang gak bisa gue liat, setan kali ah” sambung soonyoung_ _

__

__“dia udah baper fix inimah” kata seokmin_ _

__

__“ ya emang, dia udah bilang sih, katanya dia sakit hati liat kelakuan gue, padahal gue udah bilang anjir dari awal, mau gak sama gue yang kelakuannya kaya gini, dia okay –okay aja waktu itu” lanjut soonyoung membeberkan semua yang telah ia bicarakan dengan jihoon_ _

__

__“gue udah nangkep nih sedikit, gak tau sih ya bener apa engga. Cuman, menurut gue jihoon kayanya emang baper beneran, dia maunya lo ngertiin perasaan dia. Ya lo sekarang udah minta maaf kan sama dia tapi dia tetep marah, gimana ya dia udah sakit hati sih kayanya nyong. Lo harus ngomong baik-baik sama dia, ditambah dia udah pake perasaan” jelas mingyu_ _

__

__“sejauh ini lo sama dia di apartemen udah ngapain aja?” seokmin menanyakan yang mungkin saja itu menjadi salah satu inti dari permasalahan yang sedang mereka hadapi_ _

__

__“ya kemaren-kemaren sih sebelum gue ketahuan masih suka nge-seks sama orang lain. Gue sama jihoon suka tidur bareng, terus ya gitu deh” jawab soonyoung_ _

__

__“gitu gimana, jelasin anjir. Pokonya sedetail-detailnya” kata seokmin_ _

__

__“ya gue suka ciumin tuh palanya kalau mau tidur, kebawa suasana. Terus emang ya beneran kaya orang pacaran aja sih, gue juga kadang suka merhatiin dia, dia apalagi”_ _

__

__“nah sekarang lo pikir deh, jihoon udah bilang dia baper kan. Sebenrnya siapa sih yang gak baper kalau kalian memperlakukan satu sama lain kaya gitu-“_ _

__

__“gue kagak” jawab soonyoung memotong omongan mingyu_ _

__

__“dengerin dulu anjir, gini ya lo jangan nyamain perasaan lo sama jihoon, kalian tuh beda, apalagi jihoon sekarang udah pake perasaan. Nih dengerin saran gue yang jarang gue keluarin ini, kalau lo emang mau lanjut nikah sama jihoon, menurut gue lo ngomong dulu deh berdua yang bener, jangan pake emosi. Lo coba ngertiin posisi dia yang udah baper sama lo, coba lo ngertiin dia yang ngeliat lo ng-seks sama orang lain sedangkan malamnya lo tidur sama jihoon. Lo bayangin aja dah sakit hatinya gimana. Gue tanya deh, lo kalau udah suka sama jihoon, terus denger jihoon nge-seks sama orang lain lo sakit hati kaga?” tanya mingyu_ _

__

__“iya kali” jawab soonyougn singkat_ _

__

__“udah lah lo berdua emang harus ngomong dulu sih, masa nanti nikahannya masih perang dingin. Ke kutub aja lah gue anjir” seokmin masih saja membicarakn perang dingin yang membuatnya merinding selama tadi jihoon ada didepannya._ _

__

__Soonyoung pun mengiyakan perkataan dua temannya, ia berpikir untuk mencoba memahami jihoon, bukan hanya kemauan jihoon saja tapi juga memahami perasaan jihoon, yang sebenarnya menurut soonyoung hal itu sangat menggelikan_ _

__

__\--------------------------------------------------------------_ _

__

__Di sisi lain, jihoon dan seungkwan yang tidak pergi ke toilet tapi malah duduk di area yang cukup jauh dari tempatnya soonyoung, seokmin dan mingyu. Seungkwan tahu, jihoon bukannya mau ke toilet tapi ingin menghindari pembicaraan mengenai dirinya dengan soonyoung. Oleh karena itu sekarang, ia sedang berhadapan dengan jihoon berniat untuk membicarakan persoalannya dengan soonyoung. Bukannya mau ikut campur, tapi seungkwan rasa, soonyoung mungkin membutuhkan dirinya untuk membantu menyelesaikan masalah ini._ _

__

__“oh jadi gitu, terus sekarang masih marahan aja ya kalian” kata seungkwan setelah ia mendengerkan penjelasan dari jihoon tadi, awalnya jihoon tidak mau bercerita tapi seungkwan membujuknya._ _

__

__“ehmmm, jihoon.....dia nyakitin kamu?” tanya seungkwan memastikan_ _

__

__“ya” jawab jihoon sambil mengangguk “iya” ulangnya lagi, mata jihoon menatap mata seungkwan “iya seungkwan” tegasnya dan air mata jihoon pun menetes untuk yang pertama kalinya didepan orang yang baru saja dikenal olehnya hanya sekitar 30 menit yang lalu, dan jihoon mengeluarkan emosinya, sungguh ini tidak seperti jihoon._ _

__

__“aku pernah bilang sama soonyoung kalau aku penasaran sejauh mana aku berubah ketika sudah menikah dengan soonyoung, tapi nyatanya, aku berubah bahkan sebelum kita menikah, aku yang selalu memakai logis ku dan melupakan perasaan, sekarang seperti aku terjerumus ke suatu ruangan yang isinya hanya perasaan saja. Aku bahkan tidak pernah memikirkan tentang perusahaan atau pekerjaan ketika sedang berdua dengan soonyoung”_ _

__

__“okay, aku mengerti sekarang. Soonyoung itu memang lemot banget kalau masalah perasaan, karena dia terbiasanya cuman main-main aja. Aku yakin kamu juga paham kan sisi dia yang suka main-main termasuk dalam hubungan” seungkwan sedang mencoba menjelaskan pandangannya tentang soonyoung. “tapi dia kalau sudah janji suka di tepatin ko, tapi mungkin sekarang kamu jadi ragu ya jihoon?”_ _

__

__“iya, sangat ragu. Sampai aku berpikir untuk membatalkan saja. Masih ada 4 hari, kalau aku batalin aku yakin soonyoung juga mau ngebatalin. Mungkin orang tua kita akan mengerti, meskipun status penggabungan perusahaan sudah sekitar 50%, nanti aku akan tanggung jawab, tapi jujur akupun malu, bagaimana cara memberitahu orang tuaku, karena dulu aku sangat yakin akan menikah dengan soonyoung. tapi aku jadi begini, aku tidak tahu seungkwan" jelas jihoon ia hanya menunduk._ _

__

__“kamu yakin mau batalin?”_ _

__

__“mungkin memang baiknya begitu seungkwan, soonyoung juga kan dari awal memang mau ngebatalin pernikahan ini”_ _

__

__“tapi kamu sekarang sudah suka sama soonyoung, kamu yakin mau ngelepasin dia”_ _

__

__“aku suka bukan berarti aku mau disakitin” kata jihoon_ _

__

__“okay” seungkwan pun berdiri dari kursinya_ _

__

__“aku duluan ke tempat tadi ya jihoon, kamu masih mau disini? Nanti biar aku bilangin kamu masih antri toilet”_ _

__

__“iya, makasih seungkwan”_ _

__

__

__

__Seungkwan pun pergi, setelah ia tidak lagi terlihat oleh jihoon, seungkwan berlari menghampiri soonyoung.  
“sumpah nyong”_ _

__

__“apaan si lo datang-datang, mana jihoon?” tanya soonyoung_ _

__

__“sumpah barusan gue ngobrol sama dia, dia bilang mau batalin nikahnya”_ _

__

__“weh anjir, 4 hari lagi mau beneran batal?” seokmin langsung berdiri saking kagetnya_ _

__

__“yaudahlah anjir, sinting emang padahal gue udah niat mau baikan” kata soonyoung_ _

__


	2. kesimpulan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arranged Marriage part 197

“yaudahlah anjir, sinting emang padahal gue udah niat mau baikan” kata soonyoung

“samperin nyong, ngobrol. inget kata gue jangan pake emosi. Baik-baik. komunikasiin yang tadi kita bahas” titah mingyu

“dia di di area yang paling belakang, yang arah mau ke toilet” kata seungkwan dan soonyoung pun pergi mencari jihoon, setiap soonyoung melangkah, ia selalu memberitahu dirinya untuk tidak emosi. Beberapa kali ia menarik nafas dan menghembuskannya secara teratur sebanyak 3 kali. dari kejauhan ia bisa melihat jihoon, ia sedang duduk, kepalanya masih menunduk seperti tadi ketika berbicara dengan seungkwan.

Soonyoung duduk di depan jihoon, mereka berhadapan. Setelah duduk-pun soonyoung menarik dan menghebuskan nafasnya tiga kali, jangan emosi, sugestinya. 

“ngapain duduk disini?” tanya soonyoung , jihoon tidak menjawab.

“jihoon denger, sekarang gue lagi nahan emosi. Jujur gue udah mau marah-marah pas seungkwan bilang lo mau batalin nikah ketika gue udah ngelakuin yang lo mau. Jadi please ayo ngomong dulu, gue udah nahan emosi, lo juga harus tahan dulu emosinya. Ngomong dulu, kalau udah ngomong sama gue dan lo masih mau batalin pernikahan juga gue bakal terima” jelas soonyoung

“okay” jawab jihoon, ia melihat ke arah soonyoung. Bahkan dalam keadaan seperti ini soonyoung masih terlihat baik-baik saja, sedangkan jihoon ia sudah beberapa kali menggigit bibir bawahnya. Jihoon sangat bingung, seseorang sepertinya akan sangat malu jika keputusan ia buat akan mengecewekan pada akhirnya. Saat ini, jihoon di tuntut untuk memberi sebuah keputusan lagi, dia masih diberi kesempatan oleh soonyoung mau melanjutkan atau dibatalkan. Ketika tadi jihoon berbicara dengan seungkwan, mungkin memang ia terbawa emosi. Ketika ia menangis dan mampu meluapkan perasaannya sehingga ia mengatakan ingin membatalkan pernikahan dengan gampang kepada seungkwan. Dan ketika soonyoung datang menanyakan hal yang sama, ia bingung lagi. Presensi soonyoung sendiri mampu membuat jihoon bingung dan mencoba berpikir lagi.

“kenapa lo mau ngebatalin? Waktu awal-awal lo yang yakinin gue buat nikah sama lo”

“cuman... aku jadi bingung, aku ragu sama kamu” keraguan itu sendiri muncul bukan hanya dari pemikirin negatif jihoon, itu terjadi karena soonyoung yang membuktikan kalau ia memang masih harus dipertanyakan kesetiaannya terhadap jihoon.

“gue gak pernah bohong sama lo jihoon dan gue ngelakuin apa yang lo mau. semua perjanjian yang kita bikin di awal, dari materi webinar pertama yang gue hadirin. Gue udah lakuin bahkan sebelum nikah sama lo. Apa yang lo mau lagi dari gue?” tanya soonyoung, jihoon malah menundukan lagi kepalanya, tiba-tiba saja ia tidak bisa berbicara, rasanya seperti ia membenarkan perkataan soonyoung tapi hatinya masih tidak mau

“Dari semua webinar yang lo dengerin tiap minggu, dari puluhan jurnal pernikahan yang lo baca, emang ga ada ya yang ngebahas masalah kepercayaan sama pasangan?” tanya soonyoung lagi

“kalau lo emang ragu banget sama gue, okay gak papa kalau lo mau batalin. Tapi demi Tuhan jihoon gue udah ngelakuin apa yang lo mau sesuai apa janji gue ke lo, Sekarang gue nyoba ngehargain perasaan lo, jadi gue mohon lo gak usah ngebahas kelakuan gue yang kemaren, karena apa yang gue lakuin kemaren engga ada dalam perjanjian, kalaupun lo sakit hati sama apa yang gue lakuin kemarin, gue minta maaf”

“susah... aku takut” 

“gue juga, menurut lo kenapa gue selama ini cuman main-main? Ya karena gue takut kalau harus berkomitmen. Takut kalau kecewa bakal semenyakitkan ini bukan?”  
Jihoon hanya mengangguk, sikapnya yang di kantor dengan sikapnya sekarang sungguh jauh berbeda. Jika somi melihat jihoon seperti ini mungkin ia akan terheran-heran. 

“gue udah ngomong bagian gue, sekarang lo omongin apa yang emang mau lo sampein ke gue. Jangan ada yang ditutupin, kalaupun mau dibatalin omongin dulu biar semuanya jelas” 

Tekad jihoon untuk menikah dengan soonyoung itu dari awal sudah sangat kuat, mungkin jika ia tidak memiliki perasaan pada soonyoung, ia tidak akan perduli dengan apa yang telah soonyoung lakukan, mungkin ia hanya akan perduli dengan perusahaannya. Namun ternyata ketika setiap malam semenjak pindah ke apartemen tidur bersama soonyoung, membuat jihoon memiliki perasaan lebih. Yang mungkin saja seharusnya perasaan itu tidak boleh dimiliki oleh jihoon jika memang pada awalnya hanya untuk kepentingan perusahaan saja.

“aku cuman mau kamu ngerti sama perasaan aku, meskipun kamu gak punya perasaan apapun sama aku, tapi aku mau kamu setidaknya bisa ngejaga perasaan aku” jihoon melihat ke arah soonyoung

“gue bakal ngejaga perasaan lo mulai dari sekarang, lo udah tau password hp gue kan? kalau lo mau ngecekin hape gue juga sana ambil aja, gak akan ada rahasia apapun lagi”

Jihoon terlihat bingung, malam ini ia merasa di desak untuk memilih, bahkan arah pandang matanya tidak bisa melihat ke satu arah, ia terus mencari objek lain untuk dia lihat, tanpa bisa fokus menatap ke arah mata soonyoung.

“jihoon, liat gue. Liat gue dulu” soonyoung mendekat diri kepada jihoon, kursi yang ia duduki ia geser sehingga bisa berhadapan dengan jihoon tanpa terhalang oleh meja, dan ketika mereka sudah berhadapan, soonyoung memberanikan diri untuk memegang tangan jihoon

“ _but it hurt so much...that day_ aku sampai pusing, aku selalu berpikiran kamu sudah tidak pernah melakukan hal itu lagi semenjak tinggal sama aku di apartemen, aku sangat senang ketika kamu pulang sebelum jam 10 dan kita bisa tidur tiap malam dalam satu kamar, bahkan kita bercerita dan kamu cium kening aku, aku suka dan aku senang kamu perlakukan seperti itu” soonyoung mengeratkan pegangannya ditangan jihoon. 

“aku cuman-“ suara jihoon terhenti, ia kembali tertunduk.

“jangan nangis jihoon, liat gue jangan nunduk” 

Tapi jihoon masih terus menunduk, mungkin saja dia malu karena kepercayaan dirinya untuk menikah dengan soonyoung waktu itu seperti runtuh begitu saja. Ketika ia berbicara dengan soonyoung seperti ini, ia merasa sangat bodoh karena jihoon yang awalnya yakin dan meyakinkan soonyoung kini malah terbalik, ia sedang diyakinkan oleh soonyoung. 

“semenjak aku selalu memeluk kamu ketika tidur, semenjak aku merasakan ciuman di kening aku setiap kali aku mau tidur, aku jadi tidak bisa membayangkan kamu sama orang lain, aku tidak bisa membayangkan kamu di sentuh sama orang lain soonyoung. Aku tidak sanggup kalau kejadian kemaren terulang lagi. Aku-“ perkataan jihoon terpotong, hanya dengan mengingatnya saja membuat jihoon merasakan nyeri. 

Melihat jihoon yang malah menunduk lagi tanpa menyelesaikan perkatannya, soonyoung menarik jihoon, ia memeluknya. Membiarkan jihoon menangis di pelukannya.

“lo berhenti nangisnya jihoon” jihoon tidak membalas pelukan soonyoung meskipun soonyoung sudah memeluknya dengan erat. 

“gue gak akan menyentuh dan disentuh oleh orang lain, gue janji. Lo jangan khawatir, sumpah gue gak akan pernah ngelakuin itu lagi” tidak ada jawaban dari jihoon, dalam pelukan soonyoung ia menutup matanya, sedang berpikir apa yang harus ia katakan dan apa yang harus ia pilih. ini sungguh melelahkan. 

sekitar 5 menit sudah mereka berpelukan akhirnya jihoon melepaskan pelukan soonyoung “ kamu yakin? Tidak akan begitu lagi kan?” tanya jihoon

“gue yakin, gue juga bingung kenapa gue bisa yakin dan sekarang malah seolah-olah gue ngebujuk lo buat nikah sama gue, padahal awalnya gue gak mau nikah sama lo. tapi jihon, gue yakin, gue gak akan pernah bohong”

Jihoon menatap soonyoung “kamu yakin? Banget?”

"gue cuman cium orang yang gue yakini akan berada di kehidupan gue dengan lama, bukan cuman sekedar pelampiasan nafsu doang" kata soonyoung

“gue gak pernah cium bibir orang-orang yang sex sama gue, karena mereka di mata gue cuman sebatas tempat gue ngeluarin nafsu doang. Menurut gue, ciuman itu salah satu afeksi paling tinggi untuk menunjukan kalau gue mungkin sudah menerima orang itu dalam hidup gue dan bisa dibilang orang yang gue cium cuman orang-orang yang gue- ya intinya kalau gue cuman nyium mantan gue yang dulu gue.... gitu lah” lanjut soonyoung, tangannya masih berada di punggung jihoon. Mereka masih sangat dekat

“sayang?” tanya jihoon

“tapi lo jangan ke geer-an ya, iya kali”

“kamu tidak lagi berbohong kan?” 

Soonyoung menggelengkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban, jihoon tersenyum.

“jadi bagaimana?” tanya jihoon

“apanya? Ya lo itu yang gimana? Udah ngobrol nih gue udah banyak ngejanjiin hal-hal aneh ke lo, ya terserah itu lo mau jadi apa kaga”

“kalau dibatalkan saja gimana?” tanya jihoon

“lo yakin?” tanya soonyoung ia mendekatkan wajahnya dengan jihoon, dengan singkat mencuri kecupan di bibir jihoon

“kamu ngapain?” tanya jihoon, soonyoung tidak menjawab ia malah mencium jihoon lagi

“kamu jangan seperti ini ke orang lain”

“kapan gue kaya gini sama orang lain” soonyoung kembali mencium jihoon, yang dicium hanya tersenyum. jihoon memeluk soonyoung, kali ini ia yang memulai, dalam pelukannya jihoon berkata “aku pegang janji kamu” yang diberi jawaban “okay” oleh soonyoung.

jihoon hanya berharap semua yang di katakan oleh soonyoung itu benar, ia tidak mau terluka lagi. bahkan setelah ia memeluk soonyoung jihoon masih bertanya apakah soonyoung mengatakan yang sebenernya atau tidak, yang selalu dijawab dengan yakin oleh sonyoung bahwa apa yang ia katakan semuanya adalah kebenaran, tidak pernah sekalipun ia berbohong kepada jihoon. jika memang jihoon percaya kepada soonyoung kali ini, maka soonyoung meminta jihoon untuk memberikan kepercayaannya seutuhnya, jangan mempertanyakan lagi apakah soonyoung berbohong atau tidak karena memang nyatanya ia tidak pernah. dan jihoon meminta soonyoung untuk lebih menghargai perasaannya, jihoon ingin dirinya diperlakukan dengan baik. sesuai dengan apa yang telah mereka diskusikan dulu, jika keadannya seperti ini maka jihoon akan menjalankan komitmen seumur hidupnya dengan soonyoung begitupun dengan soonyoung, ia akan berkomitmen dengan jihoon seumur hidupnya. pembelajaran untuk kedepan setelah menikah, bagaimana mereka harus mengatasi masalah. dan soonyoung sudah tahu bagaimana jihoon bersikap ketika dipertemukan dengan masalah yang mengaitkan perasaan, tentunya penyelesaiannya berbeda dengan permasalahan yang ada di kantor, harus dibicarakan dengan baik-baik, meluapkan kata-kata dan perasaan yang terus di sembunyikan. mulai dari malam ini, soonyoung akan belajar mengenai menghargai perasaan jihoon, begitupun dengan jihoon yang sedang belajar untuk percaya kepada soonyoung.


End file.
